parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Help I'm An Animal (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of HanWay film and Universal Studios' 2001 Animated film Help I'm Fish. Cast: *Fly (Human) - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Fly (California Flying Fish) - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound) *Stella (Human) - Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) *Stella (Starfish) - Smolder (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chuck (Human) - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Chuck (Jellyfish) - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Sasha - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Sasha (Horse) - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lisa and Bill - Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Aunt Anna - Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999) *Professor MacKrill - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Flounder - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *The Bus Driver Fish - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Passengers Fish - Pongo (101 Dalmatians), E.B. (Hop) and Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Bill picks up the fish - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Continental Drift) *Red Fish - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Redshark - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Octopus - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Joe (Pilot Fish) - Claudandus (Felidae; 1994) *Shark - The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Shark's Minions - Cult Cats (Felidae; 1994) *Crab - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Crab Guards - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) and Niju (Ft) *Crab's Minions - Wolves (Frozen) *Piranhas - The Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) *Bass - Scarface (Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Joe (Human) - Rasputin (Anastastia; 1997) *Joe's Minions - Various Villains Animals in Movies Scenes *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 1 - Main Titles/Jane Porter and Tarzan Babysitting *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 2 - Going Fishing/Jenna *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 3 - The Tide/Professor Genie/Animaltastic *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 4 - Isabella Drinks the Potion/The Storm/Transformation *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 5 - Claudandus and the Mouse King/The Children are Gone! *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 6 - Smolder Meets Jenna/Having Fun/Search for the Antidote *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 7 - Animals Can Talk/Arriving at Claudandus's Empire *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 8 - Claudandus's Lair/Intelligence *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 9 - The Offer/Genie's Alive *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 10 - Trapped in The Cage/Calling The Police *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 11 - Jenna Escapes/Searching for The Kids *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 12 - Escape/Claudandus Promotes the Mouse King to Commander *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 13 - Gathering Ingredients/Do You Believe in Magic *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 14 - The Parents Meets Genie/Bear! *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 15 - The Standoff/Shere Khan Injures Tod/The Twister *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 16 - The Pump/Saying Goodbye to Jenna *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 17 - Through The Pipes/Claudandus's Demise/Becoming Human *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 18 - Too Late/Lincoln's Alive/Happy Ending *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 19 - End Credits Movie Used: *Help I'm a Fish (2001) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Loud House (2017) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Phineas & Ferb *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Lion King (1994) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Changes *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return to Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Princess and the Frog *101 Dalmatians (1960) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Hop *Ice Age Franchise *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Lion Guard *Felidae (1994) *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove (Cutscenes) *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Frozen *Animals of the Farthing Wood *Anastasia (1997) Gallery: Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Fly (Human) Tod.png|Young Tod as Fly (California Flying Fish) Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella as Stella (Human) Smolder ID S8E1.png|Smolder the Dragon as Stella (Starfish) ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Chuck (Human) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.png|Young Simba as Chuck (Jellyfish) Jenna by dragon hobbit101 d8yxv33-fullview.jpg|Jenna as Sasha (Sea Horse) Twilight Sparkle (Pony).png|Twilight Sparkle as Sasha (Horse) Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud Lynn Sr.png|and Lynn Loud Sr. as Lisa and Bill Jane-Porter-(Tarzan).jpg|Jane Porter as Aunt Anna Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie (Animated) as Professor MacKrill Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Flounder Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as The Bus Driver Fish Pongo-101-dalmatians-the-series-48.4.jpg|Pongo E.B..jpg|E.B. Ellie in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|and Ellie as Passengers Fish Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Sawyer as Bill picks up the fish Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Anglerfish Goigoi-img-bb.png|Goigoi as Red Fish Steele 8.JPG|Steele as Redshark The bear the fox and the hound.jpg|Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Octopus Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Joe (Pilot Fish) Mouse King Anger.jpg|the Mouse King as Shark Cults Cats.png|Cult Cats as Shark's Minions Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Crab Kiburi.png|Kiburi Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|and Niju as Crab Guards Wolves Frozen.jpg|Wolves (Frozen) as Crab's Minions THEHYENAS.png|The Hyenas as Piranhas 250px-Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Bass Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as Joe (Human) Category:Davidchannel Category:Help! I'm a Fish Movie Spoof Category:Help! I'm A Fish Movie Spoofs Category:Help! I'm A Fish Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Hanway Movies Category:Davidchannel Universal Pictures Movies Category:Movies-Spoof